To love a Tiger
by Char-nee
Summary: When Lucy first met Rufus, she had no idea that he was a Sabertooth mage, she just asked him for some help, even though he didn't know she was a Fairy, either. When they first met, they thought "She's/he's so cute!" but now, they think "I will finally get to spend time with you, even if you are my rival!". this is Lufus, or whatever you call it, don't like it, don't read! nya ;3
1. Meeting Rufus

**Hey guys, Char-nee here! Suave! lollolol, jk, don't kiss Char-nee! but in this it will be LucyXRufus, because I don't see much of them and I like that pairing ***Might be a bit of Stilu or Sticy**

**But either way, This is about Lucy meeting Rufus before the GMG but after the Tenroujima Arc... This chapter will be about how Lucy meets Rufus in the first place. So Char-nee wants you to enjoy, Nya X3~**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V. (When she first meets Rufus, 3 months before the GMG)**

When I go to leave the bar, my motorcycle won't start **(Yes, people, in this FanFic, Lucy has a motorcycle, but just read, dammit!) **I really couldn't see what was wrong with it, but I jumped when I heard a sleek voice behind me

"Do you need help, Miss...?" The blonde-haired man asked me

"Um-I, well... uh-actually- um, erm... uh, uhm... Yeah..." I stutter out "And my name Is Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you, Mr...?" I hold out my hand

"Lohr, Rufus Lohr!" he dazzingly smiles and shakes my hand gently _Geeze this guy is pretty cute! _"I know a thing or two about mechanics, do you need help, there?" he asks me pointing to my bike

"Yeah, do you think you could help me out?" I ask him

"Sure, you seem like a very nice person, Miss Lucy" he says kindly and nods at me.

"Thank-you, Rufus! I will pick up my bike as soon as you say it's ready!" I exclaim, obviously thankfull for his kind actions. We exchange adresses and lacrima numbers. Then we part ways, and since I have to walk home, it takes a good 20 minutes to get back to my apartment. and as soon as I open the door... Mira is there and she throws herself at me

"Lucy, Natsu told me he saw you talking to a guy! Do you have a boyfriend? Is he good looking?" Mira bombarded me with questions

"Mira, calm down and i'l answer your ridiculous questions!" I say with a sigh. She obedient and sits on my bed like a dog, waiting patiently. I take in a deep breath

"Ok, so I was talking to a guy, but only coz he's my new friend and he offered to help me fix my motorcycle, because it wouldn't start. So, no, I don't have a boyfriend, but I have one in mind... and he was pretty cute just not as handsome as Na-"" I slap my hand over my mouth, realizing what I was about to say

"YOU LIKE NATSU! I KNEW I-" I slap my hand over her mouth, and pick up the ringing lacrima

"Hello, Miss Lucy, your bike's almost done, so you can come pick it up tomorrow!" Says Rufus. His hair is pulled back into a pony tail, and he is wearing brown gloves and a tank top, and had smudges of oil on his well-toned muscles. I blushed

"Okay, Rufus, thank you! see you tomorrow" and now I have to deal with Mira...


	2. My new best friend

**Hey, minna! Char-nee's second chapter is finally here! This is after Rufus and Lucy are friends, and they meet again at the GMG, **

**Ok, the setting right now is after Rufus Loses to Gray, enjoy!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

WOW! Gray beat up Rufus pretty badly, and i'm worried about him. Three months ago, when we met, we had no idea that we were both mages, or that we were from rival guilds! But even that we know that now, we still are getting to be better friends, like a few days ago, Rufus thought I was a good friend and wanted to talk with me more! So we went out for Ice Cream

**Flashback Lucy's P.O.V.**

_"Rufus!" I yelled up to the figure "Hey, Lucy! Long time no see, ne?" he asked me cheerfully_

_"No, kidding! I'm glad to see you!" I exclaim, giving my friend a hug_

_"Yeah, lets go, I want to talk with you more about your novel!" he says hugging back. We walk into the store, I get chocolate and strawberry _**(Char-nee's favorite flavor!) **_and Rufus gets plain vanilla. When we go to sit down, he playfully bites off half of my chocolste scoop_

_"Rufus! Now I won't have enough chocolate for my strawberry! T^T" I exclaim while flicking some strawberry off my cheek, which hits Rufus' face_

_"Heyyyy, don't go flickin' Ice cream at me!" he says playfully. Then he flicks some vanilla my way._

_"So that's how it is, eh?" I ask and throw a big lump of chocolate at him, which gets into his, rather long, hair_

_"Hey!No fair, you got some in my luscious hair!" says Rufus sarcastically, while flipping his hair back. I laugh at him. but he throws a clump of vanilla at me which hits me in the cheek. Then it was his turn to laugh_

_"You hurt my gorgeous face!" my voice was dripping with sarcasm, as we began an all-out ice-cream battle. lastly I said_

_"I think we need to clean off!" and pulled him into the fountain nearby. we sat there in the water and laughed our asses off_

_"I wish I could do things like this with Natsu without destroying anyth-" I slapped my hand over my mouth_

_"Eeeeh, so you like Natsu, ne?" he asks me, wiggling his eyebrows and poking my ribs_

_"Y-yeah, now c'mon, help me up, you laughing bastard!" I say... we have been bestfriends since that day_

**Flashback end**

I decided to go visit Rufus in the infirmary, When I get there, I hide, because that Minerva girl's there giving him a lecture on why he was not strong enough. When she's finally gone, I go in

"Hey, Rufus! You really put up a fight there" I tell him, obviously proud, unlike the lavendette in here just a moment ago.

"Thanks, Lucy. By the way, is the 27th chapter done yet?" Rufus asks me, seemingly more interested in my writing than I am **(Lol, just like Char-nee's friends, Lindsay, Ariana, Carolyn, and Cassidy!) **I giggle

"No, not yet. Are you alright? I heard Minerva Lecturing you" I tell him as I sit down on his bed

"Yeah, i'm fine, it hurts to move, and my brain also hurts from all that bitch's lecturing, but otherwise fine!" he says happily. No one knows that me and Rufus are best friends, except Mira and Erza, because they are like my big sisters, and lying doesn't make a good sister bond.

"But how have you been? And what about your 'Luscious Hair'?" I ask him

"I'm doing well, and my hair hasn't been the same since you poisoned it with chocolate and strawberry ice-cream! And what about your 'Gorgeous Face'?" he asks me playfully

"My face has been ruined!" I say sarcastically

"What would Natsu think?" Rufus asks me, teasingly poking my ribs.

"Shut up..." I say puffing out my flushed cheeks. he just laughs at me.

"I can't wait till' I figure out who YOU like! Then I can tease you back, Mr. Oh-so-secretive!" I say, jabbing a finger his way. His cheeks show the slightest bit of pink.

"Oooooh, you've got a secret!" I say, wiggling my eyebrows at him

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Lucy... anyways, won't your friends be worried about you?" he asks me.

"You're right, Rufus. I'll see you when you're better!" I say cheerfully and leave the room, _hehe, now I know that he likes someone! This should be fun..._

__**Rufus's P.O.V.**

****_That was a close call! I barely managed to say anything at all! I would die if my best friend knew that I liked- _my thoughts were inturrupted when Orga came into my room. He looked expressionless

"What's up, Orga?" I ask him, wondering if he heard Lucy and I talking with one another

"I heard you having a conversation with... a girl, was it?" he asks me teasingly "Have you finally started talking to women, Rufus?"

"N-no, the girl you heard, that's my best friend..." I say, folding my arms across my bandaged chest and looking at my arms

"You sure?" he asks me, unconvinced

"No... I mean, she likes a guy, and I was teasing her about it, so she started teasing me about being Mr. Secretive." I say, looking up at Orga

"If i'm not wrong it was Natsu Dragneel you were talking about?" he asks me, uncertain of his answer

"You are correct, and I was being playful about it." I say, then realize what I just say

"Someone, a girl in specific, can make our own Rufus Lohr playful?! I want to meet this girl!" says Orga sarcastically

"Haha, very funny.." I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm

"No, really, I want to meet her! Whats her name?" he asks excitedly

"Classified information, unless..." I trail off

"Unless what? I want to meet her!" He says

"That bad?" i ask him. He nods his head repeatedly

"Then, you have to ask Minerva on a date!" I yell, pointing at him with a smug smirk

"Alright..." he says. He leaves the room and when he comes back, 5 minutes later and is unharmed

"She firmly rejected me, and man, was that worth it!" he laughs at my suprised expression "Now, who is the lucky lady?" he asks me, eager to know

"L-Lucy Heartf-filia..." I mumble, but he hears me

"A FAIRY?" are you insane?" He yells at me

"No, she's nice, not like the other arrogant members!" I yell backi

"Well, at least she makes you playful. Do you mind if I wait here, I mean, as your best friend, she would most definantly come back to check up on you." he says, teasingly after calming down

"alright, but don't hurt her if she sees you and trys to leave.." I say with a sigh. we wait for awhile before Lucy comes to visit, just as I predicted, she turns to leave

"Wrong room!" she says apolagetically. I grab her wrist

"It's alright, Lucy, he knows" I smile at her. She calms down and sits down next to me. We chat with Orga and he asks her wierd questions, to which she answers reluctantly. By the end of her visit, Lucy, Orga and I all know more about eachother than anyone should know... _Except for who I like... _


	3. Who!

**Nice to see you again, minna! Arigatou for being so patient! But, Char-nee has this thing called School and Homework... this makes it soooo much Fuckin' harder to update my fanfics! T^T But, on the bright side, I actually still update my stories! In this chapter, it is after everyone has recovered, and Sabertooth and Fairy Tail are tied for 1'st place! Now, for the next chapter! ON WITH IT, BITCHES! X3**

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" ask the two teams

"That's right, brats, you both are forced to spend your prize together!" Yells Master Jiemma

"For once, I agree with him! You have to deal with it!" Makarov yells after Jiemma. Both teams groan, except for Lucy and Rufus.

"Do we have to?" asks Orga

"Yes, it won't be that bad, and if you disagree, I will punish you!" says Master Jiemma with a glare. After a long time of bickering, they were forced to go, being already packed, they got there quickly. But, when they got there, there was a note from Jiemma and Makarov that Orga read aloud

_ "Dear brats,_

_ You have each been paired up with a member of the opposite team. If you disagree or try to switch, you can't, because we have the rooms rigged, so only the two assigned to it can enter, if you do enter, you will be shocked and drained of your magical power, and it will tell us who you are, so we can thoroughly punish you when you get back._

_otherwise, enjoy yourselves!_

_Masters Jiemma and Makarov."_

Everyone got the message... they went to check into the rooms, so when they went to go and get the room keys, the lady at the desk also handed Erza a list of who was in which room, which, of course, Erza read aloud

"In Room 201, Rufus and Lucy

in room 202, Natsu and Sting

in room 203, Minerva and myself

in room 204, Rogue and Gray

and in room 205, Orga and Elfman."

And as soon as she finishes, Natsu says

"But Erza, I don't wanna be with this arrogant bastard, and I think it's unfair that Lucy is the only one with a male! What if he tries something!?" he complains, Erza knocks him on the head, while Rufus is waving his hands in front of his face, innocently

"No, no, no, no, I would never try anything with Lucy!" he says defending himself

"Don't worry Natsu, I know he won't try anything." Erza says confidently

"Owww, alright..." Natsu grumbles.

On the outside, Lucy and Rufus are expressionless, but on the inside, they were screaming _YES! _they both thought that after this trip, they could tell their friends about their friendship and how they met. They went up to their room and shut the door

"I'm so happy, Rufus! We can talk to eachother without inturruptions, because there is a shock-thingy on the door!" Lucy says happily throwing herself at Rufus

"Yeah, and I can do this!" He says tickling her without mercy

"R-R-Rufus, knock it- hahahaha- off!" She manages to gag out

"Say uncle!" He says laughing at the giggling girl

"Uncle, uncle!" she yells at him. He stops tickling her and starts to laugh harder, she looks at him confused and then cracks up again.

"Haha- we pmft really- heehee are idiots!" she laughs out

"Y-yeah! hahaha!" He says

**After 30 minutes of laughing like idiots... (Lucy's P.O.V.)**

****"Sorry, I jumped on ya before!" I apologize to Rufus, who is hiccuping from all that laughing

"That's *hic* alright *hic*" he exclaims, glugging down more water. All of a sudden, we hear a scream

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" we rush into Natsu's door way. only to find Sting crawling towards me, and a girl with short white hair, standing in a suitcase

"Uh, hey, Lucy!" she says, nervously scratching her cheek

"Lisanna?!" I ask


	4. Day 1: Volleyball knockout

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

After talking with Lisanna, she told us that she came because she wanted to spend some time with us, and that she had transformed into a butterfly, in order to fit in Natsu's suitcase. Today we decided to go to the beach. I wore a light blue bikini with an orange star on my left breast and a little star key-chain hanging from the ties of the bottom. I thought it was cute

"N-nice suit, Luce! It suits you!" Natsu says nervously

"Thanks, Natsu!" I smile at him. Then Rufus comes up to my side, and he looks pretty cute without his mas- LUCY, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?

"Rufus, I challenge you to a volley ball match!" Gray says to Rufus at my side, who just huffs

"Alright" he sighs we all line up, and Rufus gets first pick for his team

"Lucy" he says looking at me with a smile. I smile back and go to his side

"Erza" says Gray, glaring at Rufus

"Orga" Rufus replys to his glare

"Natsu" says Gray confidently

"Sting" Rufus says firmly

"Rogue" Gray says

"Minerva..." Rufus says at the mad-looking girl

"And we get Lisanna!" Cheers Gray

"Don't forget about your friend, he's on my team, and so's your team mate." he says gesturing to me and Elfman

"Getting chosen last is not manly..." cries Elfman. We engage in an all-out game. Orga serves, sending it over the net, Natsu hits it and Erza hits it, also, spiking it our way, I bump it upwards and Rufus spikes it, hurdling towards Grays head, which hits him.

"Point Rufus!" I cheer, giving Rufus a high-five. he smiles at me, showing his teeth

"Oh, yeah!" he says, cheerfully.

Gray serves, sending it Rufus' way, and he hits it towards Erza, who bumps it to Lisanna, who knocks it to Orga, who nails the ball towards the other side, and Natsu lunges for it, but misses

"Nice shot, Orga!" I praise him. he smiles

"Thank-you, Lucy." he tells me kindly .

this time, Natsu serves it, and accidentally spikes it towards my head, which hits me on the head as I black out

**Rufus' P.O.V.**

Natsu serves the ball far too hard as it hurdles towards Lucy.

"KYAAAAH!" I hear her scream as she tumbles backwards, unconsious

"Now you've done it, you bastard!" Sting yells at Natsu. I go over to her side and pick her up

"you got some ice, Gray?" I ask the ice-make wizard, who makes some ice and hands it to me, and I gently place it on Lucy's head, and she winces.

She wakes up about 5 minutes later

"Guys, what happened? I remember the volleyball hurdling towards me and then-" she looks over my shoulder. I turn my head to see Natsu looking at her

"Sorry, Lucy! I didn't mean to hurt you!" he cries, practically begging forgiveness. Lucy stands up, and brings him to his feet and smiles at him, a warm, love-filled smile

"It's alright, Natsu, it was an accident!" she reassures him. he hugs her

"Thanks, Luce!" he says, nuzzling her cheek, as she just stands there, surprised at his actions.

After a few minutes of seeing if Lucy was okay, we decide that it was getting late, and that we should get ready for our very formal dinner, and we would go to a casino afterwards. Lisanna purchased a non-rigged room to spend the rest of the five days here and went to change, just as everyone else did. I changed into a navy blue suit with a white rose, and pulled my hair back into a low pony tail. But when Lucy came out of the bathroom, I was speachless. She wore a body-tight strapless turqoise dress with gold swirls around the bottom of the dress, which was floor-length, and flowed out, at the knee-point. Her hair was in a curly high pony tail, and to top it off, she had light blue silk gloves.

"Rufus, you alright?" she asks me worriedly, which snaps me out of my trance.

"Yes, lets go, Cherie" I hold out my hand and smile at her. She blushs and takes my hand. When we get to the dining hall, all the guys are wearing tuxedos, and Minerva is wearing a dark purple that is too short for words, and Erza is wearing a dress the same style as lucy's only shorter, and in red to match her hair, and Lisanna is wearing a white-pink number with bright pink stilettos, while clinging tightly to Natsu's arm. I can see Lucy's dissapointed gaze, as she sees this, so I give her hand a reassuring squeeze, and she gives me a sad side-smile. Let's just say the rest of the night didn't go so well, mostly because...

A) Natsu accidentally set Lucy's gorgeous dress on fire

B) Gray froze Lucy's legs to the ground, in attempt to put out the fire

C) Sting sent Minerva flying

D) to top it all off, we got kicked out of the casino

Lucy broke our silence when we got back to our room

"You think that was chaos?" she asks me, changing into a pair of light pink pajamas

"Totally, it was like all of hell broke loose!" I yell at her

"You haven't seen anything yet, Rufus, no, no..." she says


	5. Day 2: Skinny dipping

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I wake up to Rufus's sleeping face. _he looks p-pretty c-cu-cu-cute... WAIT JUST A FUCKING SECOND, WHAT IS HE DOING IN MY BED? _He wakes up and smiles at me

"Morning, Lucy" he says as he yawns

"Rufus, why are you in my b-bed?" I ask him nervously

"We are in my bed, and I brought you in here, coz you were shivering in your sleep and whispering my name" he says looking confused

"oh..." I blush

**Last night's dream**

_I look out into the blackness, and make out 2 figures, one is Rufus and the other is Natsu_

_"Pick one... you can't have it both ways..." a distant voice says. My body hesitates and moves towards Rufus, my head is screaming "NO!" but my heart is screaming "YES!" I colapse on the black ground, and Rufus starts to dissapear "RUFUS!" and then I woke up, relieved to see him next to me_

**Dream end**

I started to cry at the thought of losing Rufus or Natsu

"Lucy are you alright?" Rufus asks me, wiping my tears away.

"Yeah, I-I just had a nightmare..." I sit there and cry for a good 15 minutes, when we finally get dressed. Rufus is wearing simple clothes, a purple-blue t-shirt and white basketball shorts. I matched slightly, I wore a simple ruffled pink and green t-shirt with white shorts and a pair of blue Osiris's. I then braid my hair back, today, we are going to an amusement park, and Rufus and I were really excited. We bounced hand-in- hand to the amusement park next door to the hotel, with the others. I jumped on Natsu once we got there.

"You're lucky that Wendy had a special remedy for your motion-sickness that lasts 24 hours" I say as he takes a swig of the stuff. I jump off of him as he grabs Lisanna's hand and runs off

"C'mon, Lis!" he exclaims cheerfully, as I feel a knife stab through my chest. Rufus squeezes my shoulder

"Come on, Lucy, we have all day, and I don't wanna see you like this" he says, his smile always seems to cheer me up, and it makes my heart beat fast

"Yeah!" I say while giving him my Natsu-only smile. He grabs my hand as he runs towards the closest roller coaster, we laugh along the way

**Erza's P.O.V.**

I turn to Orga

"You realized that they like each other, too haven't you? I ask him. at first he is taken aback

"Yes, I have, I noticed that Rufus definantly had a thing for Lucy, and at first she didn't, but I can see it building, how she's starting to like Rufus... She really got him to open up more, you know" he explains as we watch the two friends run to the next ride after another.

"Yes, I noticed, Lucy bubbliness must be rubbing off on him, no?" I ask him

**Rufus's P.O.V.**

I pull Lucy along, and then we spot a make-your-own Ice-cream stamd, and noone was therew, so Lucy and I went over, and then I threw a gummy bear at her face, and pretended I didn't do it. Lucy threw a handful of sprinkles at me, making me look like like a 'Rainbow Rufus'

"Ahhahaha... veeery funny" I say sarcastically then throw a couple of cherries at her, and we engage in an all-out toppings battle. Until Lucy is covered in chocolate sprinkles and fruit, while i'm covered in rainbow sprinkles and gummy bears. We go back to the group, because it is time to get ready for dinner, and we can't go to the casino, so we decided tonight, we would go skinny-dipping at midnight **(Yeah, yeah, I know if you skinny dip you are butt-naked but I wanted to see how this would turn out... hehe) **When we got back, Sting snickered

"What pmft- happened with you guys?" he asks clutching his stomach,

"We were having fun, unlike you, who has motion-sickness, so you couldn't go on any rides!" remarks Rufus, sticking his tongue out

"You've become so childish, Rufus..." Minerva mumbles.

That night, at midnight, we all head out in our bathing suits down to the beach, where it is tar-black, and we can't see each other's bodies. We all strip down and jump into the water.

"The water feels wierd..." says Natsu

"Yeah, when you're naked it feels like that, I like it!" says Lisanna, I think... Someone bumps into my front, causing us to fall over, and in the process, i accidentally felt... I poke the person's face, and try to see who it is, although it's impossible

"Will you quit it? it's me, Sting!" the figure I was poking

"Oh... sorry" I say. I dive under the water and explore with my hands, and while i'm feeling around, I feel someone's foot. I emerge out of the water

"Eep, so sorry..." I say appologetically

"That's alright, Luce" the person says helping me up. Only two people call me that

"Gray?" I ask

"Yup, and i'm trying to stay sober.." he says, I can smell his breath from here, and it reeks of alcohol, so I pull away from his hand and swim away, until I bump into someone's legs, this person holds me up by my arm

"Who are you?!" the girl asks me sternly

"Lucy, and owww you're kinda twisting my arm there.." I wince. The person drops me

"Omigosh, i'm so sorry, Lucy, it's Erza" she says worriedly

"That's alright, Erza, it's just instinct wha-!" someone bumps into me, knocking me into two people's warm and muscular backs

"Sorry! are you two alright? It's Lucy" I say, worried that I might've hurt them

"Yeah, that's alright, it's just Rufus and Rogue..." says Rufus. I blush, knowing they must've felt me

"Guys, let's go, it's 1:00!" I hear Orga yell. I grab Rufus' hand, and run to shore, but when I get there, I can find my bottoms, but I can't find my bathing suit top

"Uhm, Rufus?" I ask him

"Yeah?" he replies

"I can't find my bathing suit top, can I borrow your t-shirt?" I ask him nervously

"S-sure" he says and tosses the article of clothing at me

**Sting's P.O.V.**

****I thought I could've gotten a good look at Lucy's boobs if I stole her bathing suit top, but she asked Rufus for his shirt, and he agreed! What has been going on between them? is there something that I missed? I mean Rufus has been awfully buddy-buddy with her...

**Rufus's P.O.V.**

****I hoped that Lucy couldn't see my blush when I tossed her my shirt. I mean, as much as I wouldn't mind seeing her naked... I can't... because i am her best friend, she can't know that I... that I... that... I... Love her...

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

****I pulled on Rufus's shirt and we walked back to the hotel, and when we got to our room, I immediatly went to the bathroom to change. I came out brushing my teeth, and Rufus is shirtless, I turn and blush, but he grabs my hand

"What's wrong Lucy? You can't handle it, or do you wanna save your eyes for Natsu?" he asks me teasingly wiggling his eyebrows and giving me a goofy smile _b-bmp _I feel my heart reacting _Wh-what's going on? my- my head says he's just a friend, but, my heart... my heart seems to tell me otherwise..._

__"Noooooo... that's not it.." I say sticking my tongue out at him

"At least you're no different than before!" he says cheerfully

"Yeah..." I sleep peacefully that night, no bad dreams to interrupt my night...


	6. Day 3: Ball

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"You're kidding, right?" Sting asks Erza. Erza just told us that we are being forced by the masters to attend a fancy dress-up ball. She told us that we have to dress up as renissance characters, princes, princesses, jesters, peseants, merchants, kings, queens, etc.

"No, I am serious" Erza replies, glaring at Sting who just shivers.

"I think it sound like fun!" Lisanna pipes up

"I think the same!" I agree with her

"It doesn't sound that bad, does it, now...?" says Minerva thinking.

"I don't think it will be all that aweful! I mean, Natsu can dress up like a court jester!" says Gray, laughing

"That's man!" pipes up Elfman

"YEAH, whatever that means..." says Rufus, mumbling the last part

"Okay, people! we have and hour to get ready!" says Erza and we all scramble off.

I go into the bathroom and tell Rufus to wait outside. "Open, gate of the crab, Cancer!" I say, and Cancer appears before me

"What can I do for you, ebi?" he asks me

"I need a princess costume, can you do that, Cancer?" I ask him

"I'll see what I can do, ebi!" he says and begins, within 15 minutes. wow. I barely recognize myself! It is an off-the-shoulder floor length dress with a sash held by blue roses. The white and perriwinkle silk ruffles perfectly, as my blond hair cascades down my shoulder is gorgeous curls, and on my head is a silver tiara

"Before you leave, Cancer, I have one thing to ask of you" I tell him

"What is it, Ebi?" he asks me

"Can you make a costume of my friend's choice for him?" I ask him

"Of course, Ebi!" he says politely. I walk out of the room and I can see Rufus staring at me intently

"Rufus, my friend Cancer will take care of your costume, alright?" I ask him, this seems to snap him out of his trance as he blushes

"A-alright.." He says going into the bathroom, face flushed

I sit there and think... _I wonder why he was blushing... well, that's not important, what is important though, is that I will get to see Rufus in a renissance costume, he will be overly good looking, I hope no girls get in m- WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! _I snap out of my trance, and notice that it's been 30 minutes... hmmm only 15 minutes before we have to go- The sound of the bathroom door snapped me out of my thoughts, and I see rufus standing there, and my god does he look dashing! He is wearing a prince's costume, that is navy blue and white, and does he look like an actual prince or what! his hair is also pulled back into a low pony-tail, held by a black ribbon, with a crown on his head that's silver, like mine

"Nice costume, Rufus!" I say smiling at him

"I like your's too, Lucy!" he says smiling back at me. We practice dancing for the next 15 minutes, and then it's time to go. We all meet up in the lobby. Erza is dressed as a queen in a fiery red ball-gown. Minerva is dressed as a knight-woman in silver armor with gold. Orga is dressed as a be-header man **(I don't know what it's called). **Sting is dressed as a king in green. Gray is dressed as a prince, also, only he is dressed in Ice-blue and black. Rogue is dressed as a black knight. Natsu is dressed as a jester in red and yellow, which I thought made him look cute and goofy. Elfman is dressed as a merchant, clad in gold. Lastly, Lisanna is dressed as a peasant girl in all hues of purple. We were all ready to go, and I could see that Rufus and Gray were dissapointed that they were the only ones with the same outfit (Minerva and Rogue are not the same) But I just smile at both of them, a smile that says, great minds think alike, right? they just smile back. when we get there, everyone's already dancing. Erza is asked to dance by some guy... the poor guy... Minerva was asked to dance by a tall black haired man dressed as a King. Lisanna dragged Natsu out there, and Rogue and Orga, walked away, minding their own buisness, which left me, Gray, Rufus and Sting. As soon as I take a few steps away from the guys, I am attacked with dance requests! I didn't think anyone noticed me!

"Come on, 1 dance?"

"Will you dance with me?"

"May I?" the requests are bombarding me, and I squeeze my eyes shut. I feel somone grab me and pull me to their chest

"Alright, enough's enough!" the man ?

"Are you alright, Luce?" he asks me, I look up to him

"Y-yeah, I just-" I feel my head, and my tiara's not there! I push off of Gray and search the floor with my eyes, when a soft finger taps my shoulder. I turn around to see a good-looking, well-built, dirty-blonde haired man smiling at me

"Miss, I believed you dropped something." he says putting the tiara on my head "May I have this dance?" he asks me. I hesitantly nod, blushing. I can feel the three guys behind me glaring at the man as he delicately takes my hand and leads me out onto the dance-floor. he places a hand on my waist, while the other hand intertwines with my own and we start to dance

"My name is Markuss, by the way. What's your's?" The good-looking man asks me

"Lucy, and you're a very good dancer" I say, smiling at Markuss. Then all of a sudden I hear-

"LULU!" Yeah, that... and then I am swept away from Markuss, his green eyes shocked. Only one person calls me LuLu... Holy Shit. It's Dan Strait, dressed as a knight...

"Your knight in shining armor is here, Lucy!" he declares with sparkles in his eyes

"Dan, I told you no." I say firmly, as he starts to comically cry

"This knight will not take the fair princess's decline!" he says getting down on one knee, gripping my hand as I am wearing no expression whatsoever. then someone takes a firm grip on my waist, pulling me into the crowd away from Dan. I turn around to see Sting, who doesn't look half-bad dressed as a King

"Can you honor me with a dance, Blondie?" he asks me, smirking while holding out a hand

"Sure, but you'll have to notice you're blonde, too, sooner or later." I say, rolling my eyes and taking his hand, I grin. He pulls me out onto the dance floor and he wraps his arm around my waist, taking my hand in his free one, and suprisingly, he's a pretty good dancer! But then, the song ends and he spins me, sending me into someone else's arms, and I look up

"G-Gray?" I ask

"We're taking turns, up next is Rufus" he says grinning at me, while dancing. It didn't take me 2 times to notice that Gray was a very skilled dancer, indeed. and the song ended, and just like last time, I was sent spinning, and this time I had control, and I spun gracefully into Rufus' waiting arms, and I blushed for some unknown reason _Just his touch, it's making me crazy! _We sway gracefully across the floor, and I feel like i'm gliding on air. The song ends and my face is awfully close to Rufus' and then I'm pulled away... by Natsu! and then he is pulled away by Lisanna who points out that it's time to leave... stupid timing...


	7. Day 4: I know, now

**Rufus' P.O.V.**

We all were ready to go to the beach today, and i'm still mad about last night, when Natsu pulled Lucy away from me... grrr fuck him...

This time Gray challenged me to a swimming contest, and the others joined in, too. In the end, I got second, because Lucy got first! She seemed really athletic, too. seeing as how well-toned her body was. we got bored after lunch, so we prepared to play truth or dare, while Natsu and Lisanna were in a private conversation, and I felt bad for Lucy... as much as I envy Natsu, I couldn't hate him, for Lucy's sake. It was Sting's turn to ask first

"Erza, truth or dare?" he asked the scarlet mage

"Truth" she says confidently

"Is it true you were a victim of the R-system?" he asks curiously

"That... is true" she says frowning

"Can I go again?" asks Sting "Coz that wasn't really a truth question... I already knew that!"

"Knock yourself out..." says Rogue lifelessly

"Alright, Lucy" he says, turning eagerly towards her "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, i'm always up for a challenge, just no perverted stuff" she says. Sting sighs and thinks, looking around and then snaps his fingers and points to a high cliff, off in the distance

"Jump off that Cliff!" says Sting

"Uh, alright?" she says unsure of the easy task he had given her. We walk and get closer, and closer, until we are on top of the cliff.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Okay, jump." Sting says. I approach the edge of the cliff and look down. It reminded me all too much of when I was caught in Phantom Lord, and I froze and then I hear

"I'm coming for you Lucy..." and I swirl around, eyes squeezed shut and clutching my head while stumbling bacxkwards

"NO, FATHER! DON'T TAKE ME BACXK! LEAVE ME BE! DON'T HURT MY FRIENDS! NO! PLEASE!" and I fall backwards, plummetting towards the water

**Rufus's P.O.V.**

We were standing up their, watching Lucy stand there, frozen. Then, Sting felt the urge to go and snap her out of her thoughts by saying

"I'm coming for you, Lucy..." and she jumped around, holding her head, eyes shut tight, while walking backwards

"NO, FATHER! DON'T TAKE ME BACK! LEAVE ME BE! DON"T HURT MY FRIENDS! NO PLEASE!" she yelled and stumbled over the edge of the cliff, crying. I run up to Sting and Shove him

"Sting, you're an idiot!" I yell. and in a flash, I'm over the side of the cliff, trying to reach Lucy, who is a foot away from me. I grab one of her dangling, lifeless arms and pull her into a close embrace as we hit the water. I let us sink for a minute before grabbing Lucy by the waist, who seems to be unconcious, and swim towards the shore, a shore in which no one is at. I pull her up onto the sand and cradle her in my arms, and get a good look at her features before she caughs up some water and regains concsiousness. Then she blushes and sits up

"Lucy are you alright? You said some-thing about your fath-" I start before she pulls me into a hug

"Thank-you, Rufus... thank you so much..." she says looking up at me with that same smile she gave Natsu when he was begging for forgiveness

"For what?" I ask her.

"For everything... and for saving me..." she says blushing madly

"I think you should go look for Natsu, he might be worried..." I say, no teasing evident in my voice.

"Right, thanks. Wait here, Rufus, because i'm going to tell him how I feel!" she says pumping her fists in the air

"Good luck!" I call after her, my heart... as much as it aches, I can never have Lucy...

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

When I woke up in Rufus' arms, my heart seemed to start melting. I am walking along the shore, following some very hot foot-print, and I mean literally, they feel as if they've been set on fire, which is obviously Natsu's doing. I walk around the edge of a bush, only to see Natsu and Lisanna... making out. I start to cry, when Natsu notices me

"I-I'm so sorry, you 2!" I stutter and run off, I can hear Natsu stumbling to get out of the forested area

"LUCE, WAIT!" I hear him yell that and a few other things, before I am out of earshot, far away from him. I see Rufus and call out to him

"Rufus!" I yell, he turns and looks worried. he gets up and starts to walk, although I show no sign of stopping. I run into his awaiting arms, which reach out to give me a tight and warm embrace.

"Shhhh... It's alright, i'm here. Tell me what happened.." he says calmly, as he sits down on the sand with me still in his arms. I can feel my face heat up and my heart seems to squeal with joy, although my head is still grieving.

"I saw, N-Natsu and Li-Lisanna... and they were- " I am stopped by Rufus's finger to my lips and looks at me with heartfelt eyes, and I lock my eyes with his

"Lucy, I don't like seeing you like this, it's bad enough..." he trails off

"It's bad enough?" I ask, worriedly

"I'm sorry, Lucy, but my heart can't take anymore... I can't see you like this it pains me far to much... Lucy do you trust me?" He asks me

"Yes, more than I've ever trusted anyone..." i say, tears still dripping down my face, as his hands cup my cheeks, and he has a look in his eyes, and I understand how stupid I was... to not notice

"I'm sorry..." he says and pulls me in, pressing his lips against mine. To say his lips were soft was an understatement, I felt as though I was kissing a rose-bud. I allow my eyes to flutter shut, and I let myself melt into him, and suddenly... It all made sense. Why my heart beat so fast. Why I couldn't look at him shirtless. Why my heart screamed yes when he held me close to him. Why my knees seemed to give out. Why my heart wasn't sad about Natsu. Why I just realized that Rufus is the love of my life. I grab his wrists and squeeze them, telling him it was alright. New tears flowed down my face, these tears were tears of joy, because I know Rufus will never leave me. Our lips move together in sync. But air was a nessecity and I was running out of it... stupid air. I started to squirm and then-

"LUCE!" Damned Natsu. I pulled away from Rufus, and we stared at the salmon-headed dragon slayer, who began running forward, and grabbing me away from Rufus, rolling and the pinning me to the ground

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

When Lucy saw me, I knew I was screwed. I kept searching for her, because dammit could that girl run! I followed her fresh scent of tears, and pushed through some palm trees, only to see Lucy kissing that stupid Sabertooth mage, Rufus. I saw her hands go to his wrists, and more tears flow down her cheeks, and then she started to squirm _She's being forced to kiss him!_ And without thinking

"LUCE!" I yelled out and she pulled away from Rufus, looking at me, surprised. And I rushed forward, pinning her to the ground away from *ugh* HIM.

"Lucy are you alright? are you hurt?" I ask, concerned

"Uh, I WAS alright. But y-you're crushing me! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW MUCH YOU WEIGH?" she asks me, gasping. I quickly get up and offer her a hand, when I feel a strong grip on my shoulder, I turn to see Rufus with a glare scarier than Erza's and I shudder

"What made you think you were doing her a favor?" he asks me dangerously, a dark aura pouring out of him

"She-she was squirming, and-and I GOTTA GO!" I say running off, obviously scared

**Rufus's P.O.V.**

****Natsu really was scared of me... but who could blame him? He ruined my confession with Lucy! I turn to the girl on the ground who is staring at me, smirking

"I'm sorry I didn't notice before, Rufus, but I know now, that I love you Rufus Lohr" She says and kisses me, and this kiss, showed me that she loved me just as much as I loved her.


	8. Day 4 (continued) : Sweet Truth

**Rufus's P.O.V.**

I love Lucy, I love her so much and i'm thankful that I can now call her mine. I smile at the blonde girl next to me, our fingers intertwined as I squeeze her hand. She blushes and smiles back squeezing harder.

"I'm happy I am in love with you, Lucy. And not some creepy fan-chick." I say, making a disgusted face as we enter the elevator to our hotel. She giggles next to me. I love her smile.

"So am I, I mean, y'know that i'm in love with my best friend and not some random drunk, pervert." She says looking up at me as we exit the elavator. Now it was my turn to laugh

"Yeah, but," I start as we enter our room, I shut the door behind me and wrap Lucy in my arms, pushing our bodies together, and boy it felt good to hold her! "Who could blame them, Lucy? I mean your gorgeous and..." I brush her hair with a free hand and whisper in her ear "Quite well endowed..." I lean back to see her blush furiously as she parts her lips, slightly. I lean into her, our lips crashing together. It starts out nice and sweet, but I want more of- all of- Lucy. I run my tongue along her lower lip and start to suck on it, she moans into my mouth "R-Rufus _I need you. _" I take that as my permission, I open my eyes just long enough for her to see my devious glint, before I attack her lips with all the passion and love I felt. She entangles her fingers in my long hair as I back her up, so that she is pushed up against the bed, but we fall onto it never breaking the passionate lock of our lips. I shove my tongue into her mouth, our tounges begin a synchronized dance as we swap saliva. I can feel her starting to squirm, and I curse the air as I pull back from her. I look down upon her beautiful, panting figure. I notice the small trail of saliva between us

"I-I never imagined that you were such a good kisser..." Lucy says shyly while blushing, I smile at her shylike actions and caress her cheek

"Lucy..." I say planting kisses down her neck "That is nothing, compared to what I can do" I say, planting a kiss on her lips and let mine linger on hers, before Gray and Erza come rushing in

"Lucy! Natsu told us that Ruf-" When they notice me, they freeze. Lucy sits straight up, hitting me in the head, as I tumble off her onto the floor

"Uh sorry, Rufus!" She says dropping to her knees to help me up as I rub my head

"Natsu told us that that bastard forced himself on you, and yet, here you are, makin' out with the same guy!" says Gray, shocked

"What Natsu saw was false, the truth is, is that Rufus and I were secretly best friends before the grand magic games, and we are now together courtesy of Natsu, who I need to thank for that!" She exclaims to them as she helps me to my feet. Erza's expression softens and then turns to a glare, as she has a glaring contest with the ground.

"I will give him a scolding for that..." says Erza also muttering some awfull graphic things so I cover Lucy's ears, who looks up at me in a pout, and gently removes my hands from her face

"I think I can handle what she's say-" a few words out of Erza's mouth and Lucy puts my hands back over her ears, and Gray is stuck in a sweatdrop position as he drags Erza out the door. I am very tired of being inturrupted tonight, so I pull off my shirt and sit down on the bed patting the spot next to me as Lucy gets changed into her pajamas. She comes over and gets into the bed with me and I wrap my arms around her protectively and pull her to my chest. I then hear the words that makes this day the best day of my life

"I love you, Rufus" I hear Lucy say, and I take in a whiff of her hair, which smells like vanilla. As I go to sleep, I can only ask myself one thing _How did I get myself a girl as perfect as Lucy?..._

* * *

__**Char-nee Loves writing this story, and she doesn't want to end it, but she's not sure how to continue! Help her out with some suggestions in the reviews box! If you did, Char-nee would be ever-so grateful! ARIGATOU! That is all!**


	9. Day 5: 'Us' day

**Kyaa!~ I fangirl about my own stuff sometimes... Yeah i'm wierd like that! DEAL WITH IT, BITCHES! ;3**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I wake up in Rufus's arms that have me in a tight embrace. I snuggle closer to his bare chest, as he pulls me closer, making me feel like nothing could happen to us.

"You awake?" Rufus asks me, surprising me that he was awake

"Mm-hm." I answer him. In one swift movement, he is over me, although we are still covered by the blankets.

" Good. I couldn't wait for you another minute..." he says moving in closer. His lips hover over mine and then-

" hey, Rufus. You got some shampoo I could bor-" Orga stops talking when he sees us " uh sorry. Bad time." Orga says leaving the room. Rufus sighs

" Now where were we?" He asks me, closing the distance between us before i could answer. I kiss him back anyways, because this is how I want things to be, and this is how I like them. Waking up to Rufus' face in the morning and a kiss. Rufus pulls away, and moves off me, making his way to his dresser. I swing my legs over the side of the bed, but remain seated. Rufus looks over to me

" Are you gonna get ready?" He asks me

" Get ready for what?" I ask back, scratching my head lazily. I then notice what i'm wearing. Rufus's t-shirt, the sleeves sliding down my arms as I stretch

" This is our 'us' day. A day for us. I asked Erza about it yesterday, and she said it was fine!" He exclaims "So get your suit, we're going to the beach again!"

" Alright." I reply, grabbing my bathing suit and heading for the bathroom. I remove Rufus's t-shirt and my undergarments, and slip on my dark blue bathing suit with golden swirls, but I stop at the tie on the back, because no matter how much I try, I can't tie it!I hold the strings with my right hand and walk out to find Rufus in a red bathing suit.

" Hey, Rufus can you help me tie the back of my bathing suit?" I ask him almost shyly. he blushes and nods. I walk over to him and turn around, handing him the ties. I lift my hair out of the way and shiver as I feel his fingers brush my back as he ties my suit

" D-done..." Rufus stutters. I get a great idea. I turn around and smile seductively at a blushing Rufus, who blushes more as I start to move closer

" Rufus-kun are you intimidated by me~?" I ask him cutely as I keep moving closer . he falls back on our bed

" N-no, Lucy... we are together! I w-would never be intimidated by-by... *cough* yoursexyself * cough*" He says nervously I lean forward and trace his bare, muscled chest with my index finger. I smile, knowing exactly what he said, and then Rufus's blush goes away and he smiles back at me, deviously. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me in for a long time of exchanging small kisses, making lovely pecking noises in my ear. I pull off of him and head for the door, waiting for Rufus, who comes up and grips my hand as we walk down the hallway.

**Rufus's P.O.V. ( The beach)**

I let go of Lucy's hand and set a large blue towel up on the sand along with a large navy blue umbrella, and plunk down next to our lunch basket. Lucy pulls me back up stubbornly

" Oh, no you don't, Rufus!" She says pulling me down the sand " We're gonna swim and have fun! We can take a nap later!" She comnplains. I smile at what she just said... We... yeah, that sounds nice She drags me into the water, and splashes me

" Oh, it's on, Lucy!" I say, splashing water back, harder. Lucy puts her hands behind her back and mutters something, and then a blue-haired mermaid comes out of the water

" Aquarius, this is my boy-friend, Rufus. Can you give him his welcoming gift?" She asks the mermaid, who nods. She holds a pot over her head, that fills up with water, and then all of the water starts rushing oput towards me

"Shit!" I yell as it hits me. I submerge from the water, completely wet

" I still can't believe that you got a boy-friend..." The mermaid says before disappearing. So she was one of Lucy's celestial spirits, huh? Well, two can play at that game

" Memory make: TIDAL WAVE!" I say, sending the huge wave at Lucy, who's head tilts to the side, before it crashes into her. It was a 30 seconds before Lucy came up out of the water, and I was getting worried, until she jumped on me from behind, holding onto me in a piggy-back ride position. I slide her around to my front, and smile at her before falling back into the water, laughing with Lucy.

" You got me, Lucy!" I say, as I stand up to face her, looking at nothing BUT her.

" Yeah, I did- ack!" I catch a glimpse of a fan-girl throwing the ball at Lucy's head, before it actaully hits Lucy, sending Lucy straight into my arms, and pushing us into a kiss. At first, Lucy and I are shocked, but then soften at each other's touch, and close our eyes, kissing for all the public round us to see. I run my toung lightly along her plump bottom lip, not asking for entrance but just for a distraction. My Left hand, that is facing the beach, slowly slides down her exposed flesh, running down to her thigh before Lucy's eyes shot open, and she pulls away, and slaps my arm, trying to stop my hand

" Rufus, no touching in Public!" She whisper-yells to me

" You know, you're really sexy when your mad, Lucy" I purr to her. She smirks, and moves closer, then shoves her hands in my face, pushing me back

" You can be such a pervert sometimes, Rufus." Lucy muses, teasingly. She walks out of the water, making her way to our beach towel and umbrella, her hips swaying saucily from side-to-side. Oh, this girl certainly was intruiging... I smirk and unconsciously start to walk after her, staring the whole time. Lucy turns and plops down on the blanket, and realizes that I am staring as I stand in front of her, starting to sit next to her.

" See anything you like, Rufus?" She asks me. I lean forward

" You know it, Lucy.." I say, leaning even closer to her face

"You know what? Screw the public." Lucy says, moving the umbrella to sheild us completely, then wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me down on top of her. I support myslef by my hands on either side of Lucy's head, our legs intertwined

" My thoughts exactly, Love." I remark as our lips crash into each other. Our lips move in a violent dance, as do our tongues. I look at her as I pull away from her warm lips. I roll onto my side, and cling to Lucy as if my life depended on it, which in my case, it does.

" Love you Rufus." Lucy sighs happily

" I love you too, Lucy- hmph" Lucy shoves a sandwich in my mouth before I can continue, and sits up, removing the umbrella

" Uh-huh! Lunch-time!" Lucy sings out, laughing as I gag on the sandwich

" Ish not dat funny! (It's not that funny!)" I yell at her

" It totally is!" Lucy laughs more

**? P.O.V.**

Lucy... I have finally found you, although this boy is in the way... I will finally have you to myself, with HIM out of the picture... Just like the good old days...

* * *

**TA DAAAA~! What do you think? I'm soooo glad I updated this story!**


	10. Day 5 (continued): Mysterious person

**Okay, guys here, the mysterious person will be revealed! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOH!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I was eating a half of a sandwich, when someone screamed my name

" LU-TAN!" I turned and saw Dan Straight, lunging at me in his bathing suit (A/N: Haha! I made you think it was someone important! I tricked you, by making you think it was an OC Or someone evil! A life-lesson can be learned here. Never assume things that aren't confirmed)

" What do you think you're doing to my Girl Friend?" Rufus yells as Dan nuzzles my arm

" I am getting my love back, so we can be together like in the old days!" He says, like a knight. I sweatdrop

" Dan, it was about 2 months ago, and I'm not your girl," I exclaim, pushing away from him, and into Rufus " I love Rufus." I say, our noses touching as I smile up at my boyfriend

" This isn't the last of me-" Rufus cuts Dan off with a simple fist-out motion. I plop into Rufus's chest

" Thanks, what time is it?" I ask him

" Time to go back to the hotel so we can meet up with the others for dinner." Rufus exclaims, picking up our stuff. I just follow behind, carrying my sundress and lunch basket. We walk into our hotel room, and I read a note as where Rufus doesn't notice the slip of paper in a nearside desk. The note read

_Dear Blondie,_

_ We came into your room, requests of Erza and a white-haired girl 'Mira', and switched out your 2 beds with a queen sized bed_

_I hope you two can get jiggy with it so we can meet the children._

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Sting ;)_

A vein pops up on my forehead (A/N: The word jiggy is courtesy of leoslady4ever I always laugh when I read that review or think of that word LOL!) That note was soooooo Sting of him. I sigh when Rufus screams

" Lucy, our beds are missing!"

" No, it was switched by Sting and Erza. They also expect children." I mumble the last sentence, but Rufus is in front of me before I knew it.

" I wouldn't mind children." Rufus says huskily, pushing me up against the wall.

" R-Rufus!" I scold with a blush on my face. I slap his arm, but he moves closer

" I know you wouldn't mind either, love." He says, breathing onto my ear. I wrap my arms around his neck

" mayyyybe." I say childishly with a pout

" You're so cute, and I would like to continue this AFTER we go to dinner." Rufus chuckles, moving away to the bathroom, tux on his arm. I just strip down, not really caring if Rufus was still there. I mean, I love him, so it won't matter. I pull on the purple ballgown and zip up the back.(A/N: If you wanna see Lucy's dress, go to purple-tulle-ballgown-141216/thing?id=16719699) as if on cue, Rufus emerges from the bathroom, clad in a black tuxedo with a purple silk dress shirt that matches my dress. I pull some hair back and into a half-ponytail. (Not my ususal Hair-style)

" You look beautiful, Lucy" Rufus smiled at me "Shall we go?" He offers me a hand, which I take and nod.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Rufus and Lucy could both agree that that was the absolute worst dinner ever! Natsu and Gray got in a fight about who was going to get cake first, erza flipped the table trying to stop them, and Sting dropped his knife and when he picked it up, he 'accidentally' made a large rip running up the side of Lucy's lavender dress. Lucy plopped down on her back onb the bed, and Rufus went to change. She layed there, examining the large rip up her left thigh. She heaved a sigh, and was about to get up when Rufus came into the room shirtless. He caught her passionate gaze, and moved in between her legs, wrapping his arms around her petite body.

" Hmmm, I think I like the rip in this dress.." Rufus thought out loud, his hand trailing up Lucy's thigh

" Later." Lucy sighed, slipping out from under Rufus, and started walking towards the dresser. She pulled out some clothes, and decided to tease Rufus, since she could feel his hungry gaze on her backside. She decide she would get dressed in front of him. She sliped off the dress, leaving her body visible to him, although she was covered by undergarments. He licked his lips carefully, tracing every curve of her body into his memory. Lucy slipped a small, silk nightdress over her head, then turned to Rufus, whose eyes where filled with her and nothing but her. She moved into bed, turning off the lights before she did. Rufus climbed into bed next to his beloved, and decided he couldn't take it anymore. He swiftly moved closer on the queen-sized bed, and before Lucy knew it, they were making out. Rufus and Lucy's Tongues playing with each other. It soon got to hot under the thick covers and they decided to go to sleep. Lucy encased like a vase, in Rufus's arms

* * *

**I finally got this new chapter out, and just for the record...**

**I TRICKED YOU, MOTHERFUCKERS! HAHAHAHAHA! YOU THOUGHT IT WAS SOMEONE IMPORTANT! Nah, Char-nee is good at comedy and mystery, but she prefers to write comedy! LOL**


	11. Our perfect ending

**This will be the last chapter to 'To love a Tiger' and if you are lucky, I will make a sequel!**

* * *

**Rufus's P.O.V. (2 years into dating)**

Lucy and I are meant to be together, I know it. It was only last month thaqt i proposed to her, and it seemed that we couldn't keep our hands off each other since then. Throughout the past two years, my love for her never faded, oh no. It grew like wildfire and gasoline. My love was like a fire that could never be doused, no matter how hard you try to put it out. I also remember that time when we broke up. It was only for a few days, because Natsu wouldn't stay out of our relationship. After two days, I couldn't stand it anymore, so I stormed Lucy's home, and proposed to her, claiming that I couldn't live without her, and that being far away from her was pure torture. I was being put through torture right now. I am currently in my dressing room, straightening the tie to my tux at my wedding. The day that Lucy and I will become one, and never shall we part, through life or death. Being with her is like breathing air. I need it, bad. Even now,l I wanted to see Lucy in her beautiful wedding dress, that Erza and Minerva wouldn't let me see, claiming it was 'bad luck' for the groom to see his bride in the dress before the reception. Orga is my best man, but all he's doing is sitting in the corner, fiddling with the bow-tie that apparently, will not tie.

" You eager to see your bride?" Orga asks me, a smile dancing on his lips

" How can you guess?" I ask him

" Well, you're pacing, so that's not a very good thing." He points out. Oh, I am pacing. I hadn't noticed. I can't stop thinking about how beautiful my fiancee will look as a white bride. I can only dream, though

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I can only imagine how handsome Rufus looks in his tux, and all I'm doing is fiddling with the hem of my dress (A/N: To see Lucy's wedding dress, go to www. ) the dresses bodice was heavily detailed, and at the bottom, very simple. I didn't know what Rufus would think, but if he loves me, it won't matter. Master Makarov will be guiding me down the isle, and Yajima is doing the vows for the reception. I honestly couldn't wait to get married to Rufus, and when I told him, he confessed the same. I smiled, and looked at my reflection. Mira did my make-up and hair, and she was very proud. I can see why. very natural-looking make-up, with my hair curled and let out. I heard a knock on my door.

" Lucy, come out. it's time." I opened the door to see Master. He used his magic to grow to my size, and offered his arm, as a father would his daughter on her special day. This is my day, and I am ready. I grip my bouquet of red roses, my palms getting sweaty. My heart is fluttering about in my chest, and I get nervous butterflies in my stomach. The long veil can be heard as it drags across the floor of Kardia Cathedral. I push the doors open to the main part (A/N: Don't know what it's called, never actually been to a wedding) I spot my friends on the left side of the cathedral, and Rufus's guild mates on the other side. Erza, Levy, and Mira are on the stage, waiting for me as I walk down the isle. Hapy is hushing Natsu and Gray, when Erza sends them a quick glare. My eyes flick to the right, and I see him. My Rufus. He looks so handsome that I couldn't look away from his gaze, as he stared at me, too. Wendy is bouncing in front of me, tossing petals about as I go along.

**Rufus's P.O.V.**

Lucy. I wanted to hug her and kiss her. She looked perfect and more. I only seemed to notice her, and zoned out from the others around me. Except for when Sting put his hand on my shoulder.

" How do you feel, buddy? She's really something..." He whispers

" I feel like the luckiest man in the whole entire world to have such a beautiful and perfect creature as my beloved." I breath out in a whisper. Before I knew it, Lucy was standing in front of me, the white light of day making her seem all the more lustrous. I smiled the widest smile I think I had ever smiled (A/N: Lots of smiles!) She smiled back at me. Yajima cleared his throat

" Now, we have gathered here today to witness the marriage of Lucy Heartfilia and Rufus Lohr and..." he took one look at us and threw the book behind him

" forget the vows, I can clearly see that you two are in love, and that you will possibly die if I do not do this now. So, Lucy Heartfilia, do you take Rufus lohr to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked her.

" Yes." My heart pounded in my chest, our eyes never breaking their passionate lock.

" And do you, Rufus Lohr, Take Lucy Heartfilia to be your Lawfully wedded wife?" he asked me

" Hell, yes." I breathed out, smiling larger if possible. lucy blushes at me

" Romeo." yajima says and a little boy with raven hair and black eyes in a tuxedo comes up with the rings. I pick one up and slip it onto Lucy's finger, and she follows suit.

" You may now kiss the bride." Yajima declares. Lucy leans in, but before our lips touch, I grab her by the waist, and swing her into a dip

" They don't need to tell me twice" I smile before closing the gap between us. Everyone jumped from their seats and cheered, Wendy throwing petals everywhere and scattering them with a light wind.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

Whilst holding on to Rufus's shoulder with one arm, still in their kiss, Lucy threw the bouquet over Rufus's other shoulder, sending it towards the girls of Fairy Tail. While Mira, Juvia and Erza fought over who would catch it, the bouquet landed in Levy's arms, who started to swing it around

" I got it, Lu-chan!" She cheered at the still kissing couple, as Gajeel gripped her waist with one of his arms, and kissed her head

**Timeskip to the first dance (Still no one's P.O.V.**)

Lucy and Rufus swayed to the music, enjoying each others company, and wanting nothing more than this- to be in each other's arms.

" I love you, Mrs. Lohr, and I hope you know that I will never do anything to hurt you." Rufus said, looking deep into Lucy's eyes

" I love you, too, Mr. Lohr." Lucy kissed him again, and they were happier than the happiest person alive. Because their love was un-breakable, and the story of how Lucy learned to love this tiger would be told for centuries.

* * *

**What do you think? I am seriously thinking about a sequel, here!**


End file.
